Dear Ms Trudy, I Love Him
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Casper High has a newspaper? We have an advice column? Valerie's on the newspaper crew? What? Why was I never told this? And who the heck is Midnight Flower? Where's Sam when you need her?
1. Tucker!

A/N: Okay, so I was up watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep and saw this episode. I don't know the lines at all and it won't be the same. It'll just have a similar plot-line. Okay, so here we go.**

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

* * *

Danny groaned as Tucker pulled him into the classroom. He had this dumb idea: to join the newspaper committee. He didn't even know they had one! Too bad Sam wasn't at school today. She would have helped him bail out of this. "Tucker, please, I'm horrible at writing," Danny complained.

Tucker grinned and stood in front of the committee of people. "Danny, meet the newspaper crew," he said happily. A few faces looked up. "They've worked very hard for their positions like me."

"That's great," Danny said boredly as he scanned the few faces in the room. There were four people in there, actually. Three girls and one boy. Danny, however, didn't catch a fifth face coming through the door behind them.

"What's going on?" asked another girl's voice. Danny turned around and immediately froze. Oh man! Valerie Grey was on the newspaper committee? How come he was never told about this? "Oh, hey, Danny."

"Hey, Valerie. What...what are you doing here?" Danny said. Tucker turned and looked at Valerie.

"Valerie's our hot-shot reporter. She's the one who write about all the upcoming events and stuff. Pretty tough job if you ask me. You gotta be thoroughly up to date. Plus she's got another job too. But she'll tell you about that." Valerie beamed, then watched as Tucker began to walk away to the other students in the room. He walked over to a girl who was typing and began to talk to her. Danny looked at Valerie again.

"I didn't even know you liked to write," Danny said, breaking their silence.

"Me neither," Valerie laughed. "But Tucker's got his moments too. He got me into this when I was a little depressed. I handle the advice column."

"Hm?" Danny was confused. They even had an advice column! How was it he knew nothing about this? He really need to get up-to-date on this school.

"You know, all the letters to Ms. Trudy," Valerie said. Danny tilted his head to one side and frowned. Valerie sighed. "It's supposed to be a secret, me being Ms. Trudy and in charge of the advice column, but now that I think about it, Tucker told me the other day you may be interested in taking over my job. I'm going on this business trip with my dad and need a fill-in. How would you like to take my place 'til I get back, Danny?"

Now, don't get me wrong, Danny isn't the best writer. He normally would have refused, but seeing Valerie made his insides go numb and his head nod. He couldn't say not to her. He would do his best to not let Valerie down. There haven't been ghost attacks so she was almost just regular Valerie Gray. He still couldn't tell her his secret, but who's to say they couldn't be friends, right? This would only get them closer. Who knew, maybe he would be able to tell her his secret one day. "So, has Valerie proposed to you yet?" Tucker asked, suddenly coming up next to Danny.

"Proposed?.!" Danny exclaimed. Valerie laughed.

"He means the job thing, Danny," she laughed. Danny calmed down slightly.

"Oh...uhm...right. Uh, yes, actually, she did," Danny said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"And did you agree to it?" Tucker asked then.

"Yes, I don't have any better things to do anyway..." he murmured.

"Great! Today's you're first day!"

"What?" Danny exclaimed again.

"Here you go, Ms. Trudy," Tucker laughed, handing Danny a bundle of letters secured by a rubber band. Valerie laughed at Danny's expression as he took the letters in his hands. There weren't that many, but just thinking about all the thinking he was going to do made his head hurt. Man, this was going to be tough. Giving advice to all these people when he couldn't even give advice to himself?

"Good luck, Danny, and thanks a lot!" Valerie said, then walked out the room. "Bye!"

Danny looked at Tucker helplessly, but the boy only grinned. "You have to remain anonymous or else it won't work!" Tucker said. "Bye, Danny and good luck!"

"Tucker!" Danny shouted after him, but his only response was the sound of laughing. Man, where was Sam when you needed her?

* * *

E/N: This will only turn out to be a three-shot so don't expect too much out of it. In MAX it will have five chapters. Anywho, thanks for reading! Review if you wish! 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Clad in Purple

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Anywho, on with the story! (yes, this is DXS. No, this will not be a sappy love story so don't critique based on the sucky DXS fics you've read before.) Thank you. **

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

Chapter Two

* * *

First day on the job and already Danny was a bit over-loaded with all this. At least it was after school and he didn't have much homework to concentrate on. Tucker had given him a paper along with the letters on how he was supposed to go about this business. Danny figured Tucker thought this through all the way. Danny opened the third letter that day and began to read it.

"It says," he mumbled, scanning the messy scrawl. "Dear Ms. Trudy, there's a whole bunch of guys after me but the one I'm aiming for is never around. I think he likes me by the way he says my name whenever he saves me from yet another ghost. But because I don't get to see him much, what do I do? Sign, Pretty Princess. No doubt I know who that is." A smile lit on Danny's face. It was clear and obvious. He sighed and sat up straight in his chair. He looked at his computer screen and began to type.

"Dear Pretty Princess," he began. He smiled again before looking at the letter one more time. Sighing, he continued. "I think you should take advantage of all the times you do see him. But do not be offended if maybe you got the wrong message. You never can tell exactly when someone likes you. I'm guessing the one you're talking about is Amity Park's ghostly hero. He saves people, it's his job. Signed, Ms. Trudy."

Danny grinned and leaned back in his chair, cradling his head in his arms. "Ah, Fenton," he sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Danny?" a voice accompanied with a knock came. "Can I come in?"

Danny sat up and quickly tried to put everything away. "Uh...yeah! Come in!"

The door opened with a soft creak and Jazz popped her head in. "Phone call, Danny," she said, holding out the phone. She walked over to him though, as he walked over to her to grab the phone.

"Thanks, Jazz," he mumbled and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Danny!" _Pause and a sneeze. _"What'd I miss at school today?"_

It was Sam on the other end. Danny, not paying much attention to Jazz or anyone except Sam, didn't notice Jazz wandering over to the still messy stack of papers on his desk. "Nothing, really," Danny said. "Think you can come to school tomorrow?"

_"I might. But I don't guarantee much. My cold is letting off, though."_

"That's great."

Jazz cocked her head and pulled at a piece of paper that was sticking out of the stack with familiar writing. Then, without warning, all the papers began tumbling down. She stepped back as they fell to the floor in a not-so-neat pile. Danny turned to her.

"Jazz!" he exclaimed. "Sam, wait up." He walked over. "Jazz, stop messing with that." He began to pick up the paper, Jazz helped.

"Sorry, curiosity got the best of me," Jazz said handing him the papers she'd gotten. "Here."

"Well, you know what they say," Danny mumbled, putting the papers back on his desk and taking the ones Jazz was handing him.

"I'll just go now, then," Jazz said before he could even utter a word from the saying he was about to refer too. Danny shook his head as Jazz closed the door behind her as she left. He sighed.

_"Danny?"_

"Oh, sorry, Sam," Danny said, quickly back into conversation.

Little did he know, a certain purple-colored letter lay forgotten against the wall beneath his desk, hidden within the shadows.

* * *

E/N: Ah, hope you liked it. By the way, in my reviews I either expect feed-back, or some constructive criticism. Thanks and good night! 

--Airamé Phantom


	3. Try My Luck

A/N: Here's your next chapter! Now I'm off to up-date whatever story I have yet to up-date! -ponders- Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

Chapter Three

Try My Luck

* * *

The Next day.

Danny walked back to the Journalism Club Class. Valerie was absent so what she'd said about 'taking her place while she was gone' turned out to be true. So far, he'd figured out that her dad was going to get a better job and they **_-_** her and her father _**- **_were going to be out of town for about a week. During that time, Danny was now Ms. Trudy, a title that no one _**- **_absolutely no one _**- **_outside the Journalism Club was supposed to know about. According to Tucker, for all they knew, Ms. Trudy could be a fifty year old woman who lives in an old house down the road from the school with twenty-seven cats and has a tendency to never stop talking.

But, Danny figured, it was fun to hear other people's problems and give them advice. It was also fun to somehow figure out who the person was even if the names they put on their letters were supposedly not supposed to reveal their identities. And also, let's just say they were NOT very good at making up an alias that won't give them away.

As Danny walked into the classroom, a couple of students walked by, whispering about something incoherent. Danny took a second standing at the door trying to figure out what it was they'd been talking about. It sounded vaguely familiar seeing as he'd heard something similar down at the beginning of the main hall. Was a new rumor going around? He frowned, but entered the classroom just the same.

Inside, were the usual people, including Tucker, who smiled the minute he saw the blue-eyed teen. "I thought you wouldn't make it in time!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, I'm here," Danny murmured. He let his backpack slide down one shoulder, then took out a floppy disk. "Here're all the advice passages and everything, just like you told me to do," he said, and handed the disk to Tucker, who took it into his hands and looked back up at the boy.

"Okay, we'll run this and print it," he said. He grinned at the teen, then, shouting over his shoulder, called one of the girls over to print the items on the disk. "How was it?" he asked Danny.

"Not hard, actually," Danny said, watching the girl go. "It was kind of funny at times, how easy it is to figure out who's writing."

"Don't you feel the power?" Tucker asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a tyrant, Tuck," Danny said. "I don't need power." He crossed his arms over his chest, then smiled. "You want to take the job? I'm sure there are bound to be a lot of people who follow Ms. Trudy's advice. Surely you will have fun controlling those people."

"Giving advice isn't my thing," Tucker disagreed. "I'm more the guy who _**reads**_ the advice."

"Tucker, it took you months to program your VCR before you finally read the directions in the manual. How do I expect you to read lousy advice if you won't even read a simple page of instructions?"

"Hey! Manuals, my friend, are for yellow-bellies! I'm no yellow-belly!" Tucker snapped. He pointed at himself with his thumb. Danny chuckled.

"I don't even think you know what yellow-belly means," he said, pointing at the boy.

"So?" Tucker asked, also crossing his arms and turning away from the boy in a smart posture. Danny chuckled some more, then tapped the boy's shoulder before shouting, "I'll see you later, Tuck!" and walking out the door.

* * *

Later on during lunch, Danny found Tucker standing against his locker, reading The Casper Times. Danny cocked an eyebrow. Tucker was...reading a newspaper? He walked over just as Tucker was turning the page.

"Hey, Tuck," he said, then noticed the small confused frown on the teen's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, going on to opening his locker.

"Are you sure you didn't forget any letters?" Tucker asked.

"No, those were all of them," Danny replied. He opened his locker door and stuffed in his math book. "Why? Did you send me something?"

"No," tucker said. "Someone...oh forget it. So, did you hear about the dance this Friday?"

"Dance? I didn't know there was a dance," Danny said. Tucker gave him a 'oh really' kind of look and pointed behind him and up towards the ceiling. Danny followed the direction he was pointing at and found in that direction a large blue and white banner stating in blue letters, "Friday Night Dance! Be Prepared to Party!"

"Oh," Danny murmured. "That dance. I didn't notice." He smiled sheepishly.

"You got today, Wednesday, and Thursday, and some of Friday to get a date. Who do you have in mind to go with?" Tucker asked.

"I think the true question is, who would even go with me if I asked," Danny corrected. "I kind of like the tradition of going as the trio of friends."

"Come on, Danny! It's the second dance of the year and you wanna go as a group as if we were in middle school again?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, why not?" Danny asked. "Not like anyone would want to go with any of us 'losers' anyway. So why waste time trying to get a date?"

"You're starting to sound like Sam," Tucker pointed out. He shrugged and folded the newspaper in his hands. "Well, I'm gonna go try my luck at some girls! I'll see you after school!"

Danny sighed and closed his locker. That boy will never give up...

* * *

E/N: Let's see what else I have time to up-date...

--Airamé Phantom


	4. My Midnight Flower

A/N: Oi boy! I haven't up-dated this in awhile! Alrighty, so here we go!**

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

Chapter Four

My Midnight Flower

* * *

Danny had found himself wandering off the library after Tucker had gone out to 'try his luck' with some of the girls at Casper. Danny figured he'd waste his time reading the Shakespear book he was supposed to read anyway. Sighing, he took a sea near the center of the library where it was quiet and started to unzip his backpack. But as he rummaged through to find the book, a soft, buzzing sound caught his ear. Alarmed, he rummaged deeper into the large pocket of his purple backpack and found his cell-phone. He flipped the vibrating device open and looked at the caller ID. It didn't take his mind long to register the name and number: Sam. 

"Hello?" he whispered, quietly so as to not let the librarian nearby know he was on his cell phone. Said Librarian was helping another student, Danny felt relief swell in his chest. He waited for a reply.

"Hey, Danny," it came, in the form of an elegant, yet stubborn-like voice of none other than Samantha "Sam" Manson.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed near silently. "Why are you calling me now? I'm still at school!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just so...damn **_boring_** here," Sam said, adding emphasis to 'boring'. Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair. Sam stayed quiet.

Finding the silence awkward, Danny softly asked, "How are you doing? Got any better?"

"I'm feeling better," Sam assured. "I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"That's great!" Danny said, forgetting to be quiet. He put down his phone under the table as quick as a flash as the life-threatening 'SHHH!' command came from an opposite aisle of books.

Making sure he was in the clear, he brought the phone back to his ear. When he did, Sam was in the middle of asking something.

"--me a copy?" she finished.

Danny blinked. "Say again?" he asked, confused.

"The Casper Times," Sam, seemingly, repeated. "I was wondering if you can nab me a copy and save it."

"How is it I'm the only one who didn't know anything about this Casper Times thing?" Danny asked, obviously annoyed now. Even Sam knew about it! What other knowledge had he been so unfairly deprived of? He was pretty sure he wasn't that dim. "Tucker's head of the journalism crew, you know!"

"He is?" Sam asked. "I never knew he liked to write."

"It's a long story..." he murmured, wondering if he could tell Sam about his being Ms. Trudy. Maybe he should. I mean, she was his best friend. Tucker would understand, wouldn't he? And besides, there's no reason for him not to anyway. "Listen, Sam," he staretd to say, deciding to tell her. "If you think that it's surprising Tucker's in the journalism crew, what do you think about-"

His sentence was cut short by the muffled sound of the school bell. Sighing, Danny cut to the chase and said instead, "Nevermind. I'll tlak to you later, the bell just rung."

"Alright," Sam said. "Bye, Danny."

"Bye." Danny closed his phone and gathered his stuff to get to class. The end of the day was followed by his being given a few more letters by Tucker to be run in the next paper. They had no plans for the rets of the day, so each took to their own path home after school. Danny figured he'd have at leats an hour of thinking to do ahead of him.

And think he did.

* * *

"Dear Ms. Trudy," Danny mumbled, reading his third to last letter of the day. In his hand was a pencil between two fingers, twirling it like a mini baton. In his other hand was a sheet of yellow paper with words written on it. Blinking his eyes at the question, Danny decided to read it again, "Dear Ms. Trudy, Everyone at school seems to think I'm great and almighty when it comes to football. But my teachers say that if I don't pass this up-coming test, I'm going to fail the class! And if I fail, I'll be kicked off the team! What should I do? I don't know any of the material! Signed, Football Star." 

Danny rose an eye brow. No doubt about it: Dash had sought out advice! Making a face that clearly read "Well What do you know!" Danny swiveled around in his chair to face his computer. But just as he stretched his legs out beneath his desk, something that sounded like rustling paper came form beneath his desk and his foot touched something. Blinking, Danny pushed himself back and leaned forward to look under his desk. "What the..." he muttered, and reached forward towards what looked like a purple sheet of paper.

Taking it in his hand, he turned it over once before looking at the words again, reading out-loud. "Dear Ms. Trudy, there's a dance coming up at school and I really want to ask one of my best friends out. But if he denies...good-bye friendship. I can't bear to lose him...But at the same time: I can't keep hiding this anymore! What should I do...? He's already fallen for anotehr girl that near-broke his heart... Signed, Midnight Flower."

He slumped his shoulders. "Midnight Flower..." Side-frowning, he wondered who it was. Not Star. Or Paulina Or any of the girls he'd met...This was a toughy. Flower signaled girl, obvious. But midnight...would that mean secretive? Mysterious? Under-cover? Incognito? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Danny sighed and put the letter down, deciding Dash could wait.

"Dear Midnight Flower..." he mumbled as he typed. "I think..."

* * *

E/N: Up-date cuz Evelyn wants an up-date XD 

--Airamé Phantom


	5. Keep Reading

A/N: up date cuz I want to! XD**

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

Chapter Five

Keep Reading

* * *

Next day. Wednesday. 

All night. All night he spent trying to figure out some good advice for that one, purple letter. And all he could come up with, of all the cheesy crap in the world!, all he could come up with was "Dear Midnight Flower, I've never seen a more confusing letter. The only thing I can tell you is you should d what you believe your heart wants you to. Sincerely and with love, Ms. Trudy."

Of all the cheesy crap! Danny sighed and he walked through the halls of the school, apparently grumpy from lack of sleep. He'd spent much too much time on that letter and had to stay up nearly all night studying for the test they had today! Sighing, he turned to his locker and began to dial in the combination.

"Dude?" came a voice.

"What!?" Danny shouted. He was in no definite mood today! He turned at the person speaking to him and sighed, slumping shoulders. "Sorry, Tuck...just a bit irritated today...what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to escape the head ache erupting behind his eyes.

"Nothing," Tucker said. "I was going to ask you the same question. You look terrible."

Danny groaned and started to take out a couple of things from his locker, along with a newspaper for Sam if she came that day. "Hardly slept last night, and the Box Ghost paid me a visit while I as supposed to be studying," he explained. He closed his locker. "I'm just a bit tired."

"You're tired? Try being kept up all night with your parents fussing at you to stay in bed until Saturday!" came another voice. This one was a smooth alto with a sarcastic feel to it. Both teenage boys looked in the general direction and exclaimed in chorus, "Sam!"

"Aw, you missed me," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Not missed, more like...okay missed," Tucker said after a moment's thought.

"It's weird being without you, Sam," Danny admitted. "We long for your crude, sarcastic remarks." He smirked at her.

"I'm flattered," she said smugly, smirking right back as well. "Now, where's my newspaper?"

"Oh, right here, yesterday's copy," Danny said, handing her the newspaper he'd taken out from his locker.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and staring at the page. He looked at her watch then. "I think I'll head to the attendance office to get my re-admit. I'll see you guys in class."

"Bye, Sam," the two teenagers chorused again as Sam made her way across the hall.

Then realization hit and Danny let his backpack slip down to the crook of his elbow. "Oh, Tuck, before I forget," he mumbled as he rummaged through the large pocket and pulled out a floppy-disk. "Here're the replies for yesterday's letters. And you were right, I had missed one. Found it beneath my desk last night. It must have flown down there when Jazz knocked all the letters off my desk Monday."

"Thanks, man," Tucker said. "I knew I'd counted only 11 replies...well, I'll go run these in to print out today's newspaper by lunch time. An extra reply in today's copy shouldn't hurt." He took the floppy disk from Danny's hand, held it between his index and middle fingers and saluted as he departed towards the Journalism club.

Sighing, Danny started down the hall to English first period class. Today seemed to be lighting up. Gradually, but surely.

* * *

"Sam? Do you enjoy reading the advice Trudy gives or something? I could swear you've been staring at that same page for 10 minutes straight," Danny remarked, giving Sam a strange look. It was lunch time and only he and Sam were sitting at the trio's usual table. Tucker was off passing out the copies of today's newspaper, _Casper Times. _

"It's not that," Sam grumbled. That had been the third time she told Danny that and whenever he asked what it really was, she wouldn't answer. He was starting to get annoyed, but ignored her and continued to poke his lunch. He could swear it had just taken a breath!

"Hey, guys!" shouted Tucker's voice. Danny turned his head to face the nearing teenager and grinned. "Hey, Tuck, how'd the newspapers give out?"

"Dude! The Ms. Trudy column is really picking up! I checked the Trudy Mailbox and it's already full!" Tucker exclaimed, obviously out of breath. From fatigue or excitement Danny couldn't tell. He blinked.

"Really?" Danny asked, lifting an eyebrow. He'd only started by getting 12 letters a night. If the Trudy Mailbox was full...well, he'd have a long night ahead of him. As if he didn't have enough time as it was!

Tucker nodded. "Everyone took a copy today, well, almost. Mostly the people who asked for advice for today took a copy. Probably to check out the quality," he explained.

Danny put on a triumphant expression. "Well, Ms. Trudy does try her best," he said, putting a hand to his chest.

"You guys are such goofs," Sam remarked, closing the thin booklet and placing it on the table she was literally sitting on. She stared at Tucker for a quick second ebfore asking, "Were there any copies left?"

"Uh...yeah, there was a few. I nabbed one from Mikey when he wasn't looking," Tucker said, and dug through his backpack for the booklet. "Here ya go!" He passed the black-and-white pages to Sam, who took it gingerly and turned directly to page 3: Ms. Trudy's column.

Danny rose an eye brow at her, then turned ot Tucker questioningly. The boy only shrugged. "Don't look at me," he announced softly, shaking his head. Sam only kept on reading.

* * *

E/N: Xd...what a lame chappie, eh? well, it reveals to you that: Tucker is just as clueless as Danny is some times. 

--Airamé Phantom


	6. He Smiled

A/N: Just read through the whole story again and decided: why not? Up-date needed!!!!!**

* * *

**

Dear Ms. Trudy, I Love Him

Chapter Six 

**He Smiled**

* * *

Same day. Wednesday. Lunch.

"So..." Danny said, still picking at his lunch. He finally decided to take a bite and the moment he closed his lips around the spork, nearly choked and forced huimself to swallow, placing the spork down gingerly, as if afraid it might attack. He made a face and Tucker snickered. "So," Tucker continued for him. "Found anyone to go to the dance with?"

Danny sighed and slumped in his seat far enough so his chin touched the table. "Nope," he said. "I wish Valerie was still here. I might have asked her, but-"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Sam suddenly muttered, causing Danny to sit straight up in his chair. She'd been staring at that newspaper for nearly the whole lunch period. Her voice surprised him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked quietly.

Sam straightened her back, as if just realizing someone was sitting there behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder, cheeks flaming red. "Oops, sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy," she said, smiling sheepishly and closing the booklet. She hopped off the table and turned to them, placing it on the table. "I think I'm gonna get a headstart for class. I'll see you guys in awhile."

Danny stood up then and started to say, "Mind if I come with?" before Sam cut him off, pointing a finger and saying, "No!"

Danny sat back down slowly, still staring at her, obviously confused. Sam shook her head, closing her eyes, as if trying to snap out of something. "No, I mean, ugh, I'll see you guys later..." she said, turning around and walking out the room. Danny watched her go, still rather bewildered. He looked at Tucker but the boy only gave him a perplexed look matching hiw own.

"Well," Danny mumbled. "This is weird."

"No kidding," Tucker said, then shrugged. "But anyway, back on the subject, you gonna ask out Sam or what?"

Danny had just taken a drink from his milk carton and suddenly spat out the contents. "What!?" he exclaimed, surprised by the question. Tucker made a face and took off his glasses, wiping droplets of milk off them. "Uh-hm..." he murmured, placing them back on his face. "You haven't even thought of it, have you?" When he saw the look of shock sitll on Danny's face, he shook his head and continued, "Well, you should." He stood up and picked up his tray of food, stopping only to say, "'Nuff said." before walking off, whistling to _Cantate Domino_.

Danny frowned, then stared at the tray he in front of him. He pushed it away, then just sat and stared at the table. After a moment of empty thoughts (or rather, no thinking at all), he groaned and let his head fall on the table. Hard.

_PLOP!_

"OW!"

* * *

Click click click click click. Tip. Click click. Tip. Tap tap tap tap. Click click click click click. Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaap... 

"GAH!" he growled to himself, rustling his hair. He laid his head on his desk, gently banging it against the wood once, twice, thrice...etc. He looked up again suddenly, blue eyes tired. He needed advice!!!

"I hate irony," he murmured, and started to type again, opening his messenger and clicking on Valerie's name. He was sure she wasn't on-line, but she _was _sometimes on invisible mode when she was doing her homework. She wasn't a procrastinator, so he was sure she had already started on all the homework the teachers had given her for the week she would be out. "Please be on-line," he murmured as he typed, then took the mouse and pressed enter. He waited for a couple seconds, staring at the screen, waiting for the bottom of the IM window to say "ghosth8er is typing a message." He waited for a couple more seconds, then sighed, working the mouse over to the little "X" at the corner of the window.

"I guess she's not online..." he mumbled, and closed the window, opening once more the page on Microsoft Word. "Dear..." he murmured as he typed, "Ms...Goody Two sho-"

He was cut off by the sudden sound of a buzz-ding. He blinked, staring at the lower right corner of the screen. "Message from Ghosth8er." it read, and a little rectangle appeared at the bottom of the screen towards the left, blinking orange, labeled "Val (ghosth8..." in black letters.

He manuevered the arrow over to it and clicked, the window appearing in the center of the monitor.

**Val:** Hey, Danny, what's up? something wrong? You sounded urgent...  
dfenton: hey, vla. yeah, it was kinda urgent.  
**dfenton:** it's nothing bad, just that...well, i need advice!!!!  
**dfenton:** seriously!!!  
**dfenton:** please HELP ME!

Danny waited impatiently as Valerie typed, hoping she said okay and hoping he didn't sound as desperate as it seemed he did. He was pretty sure he did.

**Val:** Okay, okay, Danny.  
**Val:** what's the problem exactly?  
**Val:** Anything to do with the column?  
**Val:** Did anyone figrue out who Ms. Trudy is?

Danny read the messages, or rather skimmed through them, and shook his heda, speaking as he typed.

**dfenton:** no, nothing like that  
**dfenton:** it has to do with sam.  
**dfenton:** i think tuckers making me like her!  
**dfenton:** he said i should ask ehr to the dance!  
**Val:** Danny, no one can make you like someone else. What do you mean Tucker made you like her?  
**dfenton:** its not that he made me like her, he made me notice her.  
**Val:** Maybe its a good thing, Danny. Maybe you SHOULD ask her to the dance!

Danny sat slumped bask in his seat, completely in awe. He couldn't believe Valerie had just suggested that! He liked _her_ not...Sam... He crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips. "At least..." he mumbled, but stopped. He leaned forward over the keyboard, hands poised over the keys, but stopped, frozen. He wiggled his fingers a couple of times, then brought his head back down to his desk, cradling it in his arms, unable to think of anything to write.

"I don't...like her...that way...do I?" he asked himself quietly, then lifted his head again, staring at the new messages Valerie had sent.

**Val:** Danny, you don't have to worry about our pending relationship.  
**Val:** I want you to be happy.  
**Val:** Beleive it or not, Sam and you have been the ideal couple form the beginning.  
**Val:** I remember 7 years ago, Paulina and I had asked you why you always hung out with Sam at lunch time when you could be hanging out with us.  
**Val:** Rememebr what you said?

Danny smiled at the memory. It'd been so long since he thought about it.

**Val:** You said ebcause you lvoed her!  
**Val:** Maybe you should give it a chance.

Danny thought about it for a second, then sighed, starting to type.

**dfenton:** thanks, val. I really appreciated it. i hope you have fun over there, okay? the columns safe with me ;)  
**Val:** Thanks, Danny. Have fun at the dance! I'll see you in a week! 8)

Danny smiled.

* * *

E/N: uhm...yah 8D

I like it :)

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
